The present invention relates to a combined cycle plant that combines a conventional thermal power plant and a gas turbine plant.
In a well-known combined cycle plant combining a conventional thermal power plant comprising a boiler, steam turbine, condenser, etc. and a gas turbine plant comprising a gas turbine and heat recovery steam generator, the steam generated by the boiler of the conventional thermal power plant and the steam generated by the heat recovery steam generator of the gas turbine plant are put together to drive the steam turbine.
A prior art relating to this type of power plant is disclosed, for example, in the Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-220412.